Sands of Time
by serendu
Summary: Harry Potter The Mummy Returns crossover. Please review! Chapter 3 is now up.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Working Title looks sheepish

**Author:** serendu  
  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Stephen Sommers, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Universal Studios and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Rating:** PG13

**Pairing:** Hermione/AB 

* * *

Prologue

Hermione Granger could have screamed.

Indeed, her life had just turned upside down thanks to the man she called fiancé.

Formerly called fiancé as soon as she got rid of the damn ring, she told herself.

She'd had a bit of a bad day she thought bitterly. Again she'd been passed over for promotion and again her boss had told her, "Never mind dear – better luck next time?"

It had taken all her willpower not to hex the bastard where he sat, she thought grimly. On her lunch, she had decided to walk to calm her temper. Walking had always calmed her down as a child, and Hermione had reasoned that if it had worked then, well, it would work now wouldn't it?

Well, perhaps it would have if she hadn't been caught in the rather sudden downpour that had soaked her to the skin.

Even her boss had felt sorry for her, after he leered at her damn near see-through blouse. He had, after a few minutes of drooling, told her to go home and change.

So she had.

Only to find her fiancé in bed with another woman.

A woman she had loved like a sister.

Incredibly enough she hadn't confronted the two. Nor had she ranted and raved. After the day Hermione Granger had had one would of thought she would cast hexes against any and everyone who crossed her path.

Instead Hermione Granger had a better idea.

Reaching into a very safe place that not even her fiancé had known about Hermione Granger removed one of the few items that she had hidden from the world. Left to her by her favourite teacher in her will, Hermione Granger transfigured the object that had looked like a simple piece of paper back into its true form.

Hermione Granger had decided the best way to live this day would be to start over again.

Starting from the moment she caught the bus in London, just after she had left her house.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Hermione Granger's first mistake.

* * *

Inspired by a few fics I read recently – note – inspired – not plagiarised! Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

See prologue for disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 1

London busses are famous the world over, well known for amongst other things being bright red in colour. For those who have never experienced travel on them, the transport service they provide to the British capital is invaluable. It doesn't matter what time you crawl out of a club or pub, there will be a bus at some point that you can catch which will get you home. It may not be by the quickest of routes, but it is relatively reliable - within reason.

Hermione Granger loved London busses. Her father had often taken her travelling through London on the top of one of their double-deckers. To her the Knight Bus was nowhere near as exhilarating as travelling on a normal muggle bus. Especially a London bus. That was one of the reasons she had routinely caught a muggle bus on her way into work at the Ministry. Conveniently for her there was a bus stop not far from the entry to the Ministry office where she worked.

Wiping her eyes Hermione set off for her bus. She could have apparated to the spot - but where was the fun in that? Hermione reasoned. She was, after all about to break one of the Ministry's most sacred rules, and consequently, the logical side of her argued that if she was going to break it - she may as well break it properly.

Hermione failed to notice that her logical side was not at its best after the day she had experienced.

Climbing aboard another bus that would take her to her destination Hermione chose to sit on the top floor - her usual choice on any bus if it was available. Although the stairs had always frightened her (Hermione's fear of heights was legendary) there was something about calmly sitting above all the people rushing around London that she loved, and right about now she needed all the comforting she could get.

She held tightly onto the necklace she had placed about her neck as she travelled; after her third year Hermione was well aware of all the dangers that the little device which dangled on the bottom of the chain could do. The fact that she had never taken it out of the box it was kept in until today was a testament to just how responsibly Hermione had looked after it.

The bus was almost at the destination and Hermione reached up and pressed the button to signal to the driver that she wished to alight. Getting up from her seat, Hermione carefully made her way to the top of the stairs. Gripping the stairwell banister securely she made her way down the stairs slowly.

Unfortunately for Hermione, this was her second mistake of the day. Unbeknownst to her a cyclist was determined to make it in front of the bus that Hermione was travelling in. The bus driver hit the breaks with a suddenness that surprised even him. The cyclist got passed the bus unscathed, the driver muttered numerous words under his breath and the passengers sighed as they shuffled back on their seats from which they had been most rudely jerked off.

Hermione Granger lost her grip on the banister, slipped, fell down the last few steps and landed on her time turner. Then she vanished from the stairwell.

The bus driver was not impressed when no passenger got off at the stop.

"Stupid kids." He muttered before driving off.

* * *

Yes – a time turner fic. Forgive me – I know ver cliché indeed! Heh – will be a break of a few days whilst my new dvds of The Mummy and The Mummy Returns arrive. Yes – I do love the transport in London – although I prefer the Tube to the bus! Your thoughts are most welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

See prologue for disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ow!"

The bus jerked to a halt at the exclamation from the stairwell. The bus's passengers and driver turned swiftly, and all of them lifted their weapons that had only moments before been engaged in a fierce battle.

The weapons were all pointed at the figure that had miraculously appeared at the bottom of the stairwell. As the momentum carried the figure forward, the passengers immediately adjusted their weapons so that they were all aimed at whoever or whatever had fallen from what had previously been an unoccupied and totally destroyed top deck.

The first thing Hermione Granger saw when she opened was a pair of black boots. She blinked.

"Boots are still there." She muttered. "Not a dream." She touched her forehead, feeling the prominent bruise that was already developing there and winced. "Ouch."

She put her hands out in front of her to support her weight as she attempted to get to her feet. As she did so, her line of vision trained on the boots was broken by what looked like a rather large gun. Aimed for her forehead.

She adjusted her gaze upwards and was confronted by possibly one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. Unfortunately for her, he still had his gun aimed at her and was scowling fiercely.

"Errr. Hello? Can I help you?" She asked hesitantly. Hermione's manners had never deserted her, even during the final battle with Voldemort, and this stood her in good stead now.

"Where did you come from?" The man demanded.

"Err..." Hermione's brain malfunctioned for a moment. Even his voice was incredible, deep and sensuous. Fortunately for Hermione, as the man was glaring at her, her sense of self-preservation kicked in and she answered. "I came from the top deck?"

Unfortunately, even her self-preservation couldn't help her with this man.

The man scowled, before speaking. "The _top deck_," he pronounced as though the words were foreign to him, Hermione noted, "was destroyed, by the work of Imhotep." He glared at her suspiciously. "Perhaps you are another of his creatures sent here to destroy us!"

"Alright alright," Interrupted a blonde man, "You – back off." He pointed at the man whose gun was still aimed at Hermione's head. "And you." The blonde man lent down and hauled Hermione to her feet. "Explain. Now."

"Well, honestly!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking off the blonde man's hand from where it had gripped her arm and smoothing down her clothes. "I just told you where I came from." She surreptiously began to get to her wand. '_A quick Obliviate' _she thought '_and I can get away from these people with their guns.' _"And would you mind not pointing that in my face? It's awfully rude." She gestured at the gun held by the dark haired man and glared back at him.

"Your clothing is strange." The dark haired man stated. "Where do you come from?" He noticed her hand moving towards her pocket. "Do not..."

"_Obliviate!"_

Three of the adults froze.

Two remained conscious.

Hermione gulped.

Her day was not getting any better.

* * *

I've checked the spelling of Bay/Bey as I am well aware that there is more than one spelling for the name – on my Mummy Returns dvd it says Bay – therefore that's what it will be in this. I now possess all three of the Mummy films on dvd. chuckles Comments are more than welcome. 


	4. Chapter 3

Hmm. How old is Hermione? Well, she's been out of school for a few years. I think you can make up your own mind as to her exact age. Many thanks for your reviews.

Please see prologue for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 3.

"You are a witch!" Accused the dark haired man.

Hermione held her wand out like a weapon.

His lip curled. "Let it be known, Witch," He emphasised with a sneer. "That your magics will not work on a Medjai."

Hermione didn't move. _I've stood down Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. He doesn't scare me._

The man moved towards her and grabbed her arm. "Imhotep would not stoop to involve himself with someone such as you." He shoved her wand away from him and shook her arm making her drop her wand. Hermione yelped and pushed back, she stumbled as she lost her balance. He let her go, but watched her warily.

She got herself up and looked about for her wand. It had rolled away from her and was closer to the man than she would have liked.

"Perhaps I should break this," He said reaching down and picking up the wand, "as a lesson to you to not use that which you do not understand."

"No! Please!" The words were out before Hermione could recall them.

The man sneered and made a motion as though the wand would be snapped.

But Hermione snapped first.

She dived at the man, determined to get her wand. Kicking and shoving the two fell into an undignified heap in the aisle of the bus.

"Give…Me…Back… My… WAND!"

The man yowled. "You bit me!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and scooted across the floor away from the man who was now cushioning his hand. She blushed a little before regaining her self-composure. "You deserved it!" She stood up and held her wand out at the man, making sure that there was a safe distance between the two, before turning and making her way to the exit of the bus.

The man pulled his gun and aimed at her back. "You cannot leave."

She froze as she heard the weapon and turned slowly to face the man.

"What just happened? Ardeth? Who's that girl you're pointing the gun at?" A confused male voice spoke up from elsewhere in the bus.

Hermione sighed. Things were getting more complicated.

* * *

As the bus was driven back to wherever the passengers intended Hermione realised that the situation was worse than she had originally realised. 

_I can't tell them the truth, even if they do believe me, because if they find out, then I'll be in even more trouble than before. It's the whole 'grandfather' effect, or what ever they called it in school. _She sighed. _I knew I should have gone back into academia, this would never have happened! _She sighed again, _and if I had gone back to academia I wouldn't be wondering if it was the grandfather effect – I would know what the damn thing is called!_

She glanced surreptiously around the bus hoping not to draw any more attention to herself than there already was. _At least I still have my wand now. _She smirked._ I don't think that Ardeth will try and risk taking it again._

Ardeth scowled at her from across the aisle, his gun trained on her.

Hermione gazed up at the ceiling, then out of the windows, then at the floor. Anywhere other than his face. She could tell it was irritating him. When she knew he had glanced away she murmured a brief spell almost silently at the window she sat next to.

_All I need is a distraction. _She glanced towards the front of the bus and realised the lights ahead were about to change to red. _I wonder if anyone has noticed that I've just changed this window to the emergency exit?_

Jonathon braked in obedience with the lights, hoping that no one would notice how this bus was missing the top deck.

Ardeth, unused to travelling by bus, glanced away from his prisoner, wondering what the delay was.

Hermione grabbed the emergency exit handle and opened the door before anyone was the wiser. Jumping out and running away from the bus as fast as she could, she heard gunshots fired behind her and shouting coming from Ardeth.

"What a horrible man!" Hermione declared as she heard the bus drive off, hoping that it had taken Ardeth with it. "He fired at me! Tried to kill me!" She humphed and tried to smooth down her clothes as she debated her next move. As she took in her surroundings she realised just where she was.

"I'm not far from the Ministry! Oh than heavens for that!"

With that exclamation Hermione set off.

If only she had realised what was going to happen she would have stayed on the bus and taken her chances with Ardeth.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
